nuevo conde patula
by kena86
Summary: patoven llega al castillo patula con la intencion de darle fin, pero descubre una desagradable sorpresa


¡Crash! De la ventana rota entra Van Patoven, con dificultad, y apunta: -¡aja! ¡porr fin, es tu fin, pato malvado!-.

-hey.. Patoven, estas apuntando a mi sombra- le dijo el conde patula un paco atrás.

-¿eh?.. ¿Cómo? ¡oh!, es verrdad, que verrguenza- se dijo a si mismo patoven, se da la media vuelta-¡como decia!, ¡es tu fin!, ¿Por qué no estas asustado?-.

-es que ya te oi cuando diste tu grito "echen paja" cuando te caiste de tu dirigible, como siempre, pero de seguro ya te acostumbrarte, jeje- se rie el joven pato.

-¿Cómo te atrreves a burrlarrte de mi, conde?, ahora verras- vuelve apuntar.

-ahora me acuerdo, patoven, tengo malas y buenas noticias- expreso el conde

-¿malas y buenas noticias?- repitio patoven.

-es lo que acabo de decir-

-¿y cuales son?- pregunto el cazador.

-¿Cuáles son que?- se pregunto ahora el conde patula.

-las buenas y la malas noticias-

-ah si, pues las malas son que perdiste el tiempo tratando de cazarme como vampiro, porque te repito, no se si te lo dije antes, que soy vegetariano-

-ya te he dicho que no trates de engañarme, vampiro- se quejo patoven.

-todavía no he terminado, las buenas es que pronto tendras a un vampiro de verdad por aquí-

-¿vampiro de verd..? , es.. Espe.. Espera, ¿otro vampiro, otro vampiro?-

-si, es que igor se enojo conmigo porque no hago maldades, digo que se enojo, se enojo, asi que usara magia para mover un planeta para la casa de acuario-

-¿Quién es acuario?- pregunto patoven.

-no lo se y tampoco se como es que en su casa va a caber un planeta, iba a verlo al sotano, pero la nana me aviso, que ya lo hizo y ya va a traer al vampiro-

-¿Cómo? ¡eso es horrrrible!-

-ay, sonaste como abrelatas-

-¿Dónde esta? ¡hay que detenerlo!-se alarma patoven.

-en el sotano- patoven sale corriendo, y patula lo sigue.

En el sotano: -por fin, solo agrego la sangre de murcielago, debo ver "sangre de murcielago" si lo es, ojala se hubiera fijado la nana la vez anterior- habla por si mismo igor.

Patoven llega- detente ahí, hombre de sangrre frria-, pero se resbala en las ultimos escalones, y patula que venia detrás, tropieza conel-aay, aay-.

-aay, patojeen ¿Por qué te pones en mi camino?-

-¿tu camino?, perro si usted pasarr encima de mi- se quejo el cazador.

Igor aprovecha la distracción para echar la sangre, y la tumba empieza a brillar.

-¡oh, no!, es tarde- chillo patoven.

Parece que se abrio una tormenta dentro del sotano del castillo patula, era escandaloso y tenebroso, pronto quedo una niebla que se esparcia lentamente.

-esta niebla es tan densa que se puede cortar con un cuchillo- comento patula.

-¿amo?, ¿amo, esta aquí?- se escucho la voz de igor.

-si, estoy aquí, igor- se escucho una tenebrosa voz que parecia venir de todos lados.

-¡oh, no!, debo aprovecharr ahorra que tengo mi arrma-

-no dejare que le haga daño a mi amo, patoven- exclamo igor.

-¿patoven aquí?- pregunto el nuevo conde, se escucho un chasquido de dedos y la niebla desaparecio rapido. Todos estaban sorprendidos: el nuevo conde es un vampiro pato de pelo blanco, ojos rojos, sus plumas mas verdes que el joven patula y dientes de miedo y filosos. A todos se les ponen las plumas de punta.

Igor esta emocionado-¡oh!, pero si es el anterior amo, el padre del joven amo, esto esta mucho mejor- otra vez habla consigo mismo igor.

-asi es, igor, he vuelto, y.. ¡¿Qué significa esto?- exclamo el conde mayor, al ver que patoven estaba apuntando (sin querer, estaba distraido viendo al nuevo vampiro) al querido patolin de la nana (quien tampoco se habia dado cuenta tambien estaba distraido).

-¿Qué? ¡oye, crei que ya nos iba mejor!-se quejo el joven pato.

-¿ah?- reacciono patoven.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el nuevo conde volo como viento a proteger a su hijo cubriendolo con su capa- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi castillo y amenazar a mi hijo frente a mi cara?- exclamo colerizado.

-si, protegeme, papi-

-yo soy..-

-¡no te presentes, ya se quien eres! ¡largo!- y otra vez sorprende a los presentes, de la nada se siente un viento comparado a un huracan, que levanta a patoven y lo lleva fuera del castillo.

Donde cae sobre arboles y arbustos- tal vez, deberria pensarr en cambiarr de oficio, vamonos a descansarr, hanrick, mis huesos necesitan recuperarse-obviamente tenia que irse por su cuenta, pues su "asistente" imaginario nada iba hacer.

En el sotano:

-¡oh! Eso fue impresionante, amo, de verdad..-

-callate igor, ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí parado, mientras casi le disparan una estaca a mi hijo? Me decepcionas- se queja el conde patula mayor.

-¿que? Pero.. pero.. el es vegetariano-

-¿y que? sabes que a un padre eso no le importa, tu deber es protegerlo, espero algo mejor en el futuro, igor- explica el conde imponiendo toda su superioridad que casi su hijo tiembla.

-oh, por supuesto señor, que verguenza, en serio, lo prometo señor-igor se encogio ante su amo, con profundo respeto y temor.

-ñaña, igor.. emm.. ¿y ahora que haras, papi?-pregunta el joven patula.

-quiero sangre, sangre-.

-ya me lo temia- se preocupo el joven patula. -¿y ahora que?.. bueno, una cosa es que me libre de las responsabilidades de ser conde, por otra, tengo un papi que parece mama gallina (sobreprotector), ¿como sera la convivencia ahora?, como se me antoja un brocoli.


End file.
